Hermines Tagebuch
by leaura
Summary: Sie waren Freunde für sieben lange Jahre, durch dick und dünn sie waren füreinander da egal für was. Und jahrelang schrieb sie in ihr Tagebuch welches ihre tiefsten, dunkelsten Wünsche und Gedanken festhielt. Übersetzung aus dem Englischen
1. Default Chapter

**Hermines Tagebuch**

Übersetzung aus dem Englischen.

Originaltitel: Hermiones Journal

Autorin: Soveliss Vedani

Sie sah immer nach vorne um ihren Freund zu sehen, aber es war keiner von diesen Tagen. Sie schaute über ihre Schulter, wünschte sich ein wenig, dass sie sich selbst stoppen würde, sie schaute nach ihrem besten Freund, wie er mit Susan Bones flirtete, einer Hufflepuff. Sie riss ihre Augen auf, weg von dieser Szene, öffnete sie ein paar Sekunden vor ihr und lief hastig in Richtung Gemeinschaftsraum. Wischte ihre Augen von den paar Tränen, die in ihren Augen wehtaten, als sie langsam aus ihren Augen fielen, sie verfluchte sich. Sie verbat sich selbst dieses verbotene Gefühl. Sie versprach sich selbst, dass sie die Linie nicht mehr kreuzen will, die sie sich immer gewünscht hatte zu kreuzen.

Dieses verdammte verlassene Linie, die immer, seit dem ersten Jahr in Hogwarts stand, und diese Stille stand dort, mit viel Kraft, aber zu dieser Zeit starteten ihre Gefühle und diese Linie wurde dünner für ein paar Sekunden. Sie mochte es nicht sehr, wie er sich immer um sie sorgte. Sie wusste, dass sie die Linie gekreuzt hatte, Ende letzten Jahres. Sie wusste, sie musste denken bevor sie ihre Gefühle die Oberhand gewinnen ließ. Der Entschluss nach Paris zu gehen, die Stadt der Liebe, schienen ihr so einladend, aber es war falsch. Ihre Gedanken veränderten sich und nun konnte sie nichts tun.

Vielleicht wird das was ich heute sage helfen, dachte sie sich selber als sie murmelte, „ Draconis Majoris" zu dem Porträt von Rowena Ravenclaw, die sie leicht anlächelte als sie sie in den Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherinnen Gemeinschaftsraum ließ. Nicht lange zuvor, hatte sie den Brief erhalten, der verkündete, dass sie gewählt wurde als Schulsprecherin, aber was sie mehr in Schock versetzte, war, dass nicht Ron ausgewählt wurde sondern Harry. Sicher, sie hatte Ron erwartet, weil er perfekt war, aber sie riet, dass nicht alle Dinge danach liefen. Ron war verärgert, aber dann schien er sich wieder mit seinem besten Freund anzufreunden, nach einem Monat in dem er nicht mit Harry geredet hatte.

Sie warf ihre Sachen härter als sie wollte auf den Teppich, sie zerrte ihr Tagebuch aus ihrer Tasche, setzte sich auf das Sofa und öffnete es auf der Seite, auf der sie zuletzt geschrieben hatte.

_Seit den vergangenen Jahren waren Dinge nicht das Gleiche. Manchmal wünsche ich, dass ich den Zeitumkehrer habe den ich während dem dritten Jahr benutzt habe, aber als ich meinen Stundenplan aufgeklärt hatte, brauchte ich ihn nicht mehr. Ich habe so viele Dinge die mir im Kopf herumschwirren, dass ich nicht weiß was ich tun soll. Da war mein fünftes Jahr, als ich eifersüchtig auf Cho Chang war, weil sie meinen Freund geküsst hatte. Ich war nicht neidisch auf sie weil sie meinen besten Freund geküsst hatte, eigentlich weiß ich nicht warum ich auf sie eifersüchtig war. Im Ganzen denke ich, dass sie hübsch ist, übertrieben-_

Sie ließ ihre Feder sinken und begann zu lachen über das was sie geschrieben hatte.

"Oh, so ein Mist", sie suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab in ihrer Tasche und stellte fest, dass er nicht da war. „Nochmals Mist." Sie ließ sich auf den Boden sinken, suchte nach ihrem Zauberstab, bis sie ihn unter der Couch gefunden hatte, aber ihn nicht erreichen konnte. Sie schrie vor Enttäuschung und versuchte den Zauberstab erneut zu erreichen, aber ihre Arme konnten ihn nicht berühren.

Nach dem netten Gespräch mit Susan Bones, welches er später bereute als er feststellte, dass sie ziemlich blöd war und dass er keine zivilisierte Konversation mit ihr halten konnte, drehte er seinen Kopf, um in die Richtung zu sehen wo Hermine gestanden hatte und stellte fest, dass sie gegangen war, aber erfasste einen Blick auf ihr buschiges Haar welches von den Fenstern gespiegelt wurde als sie einen anderen Korridor entlanglief Er wunderte sich warum sie so schnell gegangen war ohne ihm zu sagen wo sie hinging. Es standen drei Dinge zur Wahl warum sie diesen Korridor entlanglief. Entweder wollte sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum, die Bibliothek oder in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum.

Umgehend wählte er die Bibliothek, weil sie immer zu viel Zeit dort verbrachte und stellte fest, während er zwischen ihren Lieblingsgängen-und Tischen durchlief, dass sie nicht da war. Er wollte zu dem Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum gehen, aber sie verbrachte dort nie ihre Zeit seit sie ihren eigenen Raum und Gemeinschaftsraum als Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherin hatten. Er lief einen anderen Korridor entlang und kletterte drei Stufen auf einmal nehmend die Treppe hoch, er kam vor dem Porträt von Rowena Ravenclaw an, die ihn kaum anschaute und schenkte ihm ein kurzes Lächeln nachdem er ihr das Passwort genannt hatte.

Er lief in das Schulsprecher und Schulsprecherinnen Quartier, sah Hermine ächzend am Boden liegen. „ Hermine, ich habe Angst davor aber was machst du" ein kleines Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen

„Ich kann meinen Zauberstab nicht erreichen. Ich bin unter die Couch gekrochen", murmelte sie, als sie es noch einmal versuchte aber sie konnte ihn immer noch nicht erreichen.

„Für was brauchst du ihn, vielleicht kann ich helfen." Er schritt zu Hermine hinüber und bemerkte ein offenes Tagebuch und seine Augen wollten den Text überfliegen, aber er wusste es war ihr privates Tagebuch.

„Nein danke, ich denke ich kann ihn erreichen," schaffte sie zu sagen, errötete und streckte ihren Arm weiter und hob ihr linkes Bein und zufällig trat sie Harry in seinen Stolz.

„Ughf", murmelte er bevor er auf den Boden fiel, gerade als Hermine ihren Zauberstab zu fassen bekam und kreischte „Aha!" stand auf sah Harry am Boden liegen. „Was ist mit dir passiert?" Harry stöhnte, sich selber haltend. Ihre Augen weiteten sich ein wenig als sie sah worüber Harrys Hände lagen. „Ich wollte nicht fragen."

"Du hast mich getreten", sagte er während er versuchte aufzustehen, aber wieder auf dem Allerwertesten landete.

„Ich habe nichts derartiges getan!" schrie sie pflückte ihr Tagebuch auf und lief in ihren Raum die Tür hinter sich zuschlagend bevor sie sagte :"Lügner!"

Sie saß auf ihrem Bett in einer Indischen Yogasitzhaltung und fuhr weiter fort in ihr Tagebuch zu schreiben.

_Nun, wo war ich? Ach ja, die Sache mit Cho Chang. Wie ich sagt, ich bin nicht auf sie eifersüchtig. Es ist der Gedanke, dass sie meinen besten Freund geküsst hat, aber ich kann nicht erkennen was mich so verrückt gemacht hat, aber ich wusste ich musste es verstecken. Es mag sich dumm anhören, aber ich glaube ich schwärme für meinen besten Freund. Nun wenn man klarer darüber nachdenkt, ich denke nicht, dass das Wort schwärmen es erklärt. Ich könnte auch sagen, dass ich ihn liebe. Wen veräpple ich wenn ich sage er hat mich noch nie auf dieser Art gesehen. Nie, egal wie sehr ich es versuche. Ich bin nicht hübsch genug. Nun, ich denke ich werde hier stoppen. Morgen kann ich weiter darüber reden, dass ich nicht hübsch bin. Darüber denken tue ich sowieso schon._

Sie schloss ihr Tagebuch, erhob sich vom Bett und legte es in eine Schublade in ihrer Eitelkeit und schloss es mit einem verzauberten Schloss. Ihre Augen flogen zum Spiegel hoch wo sie einen guten Blick auf sich selbst erhaschte. Sie seufzte als sie auf ihr Haar sah. Sie schrieen nach Hilfe aber erhielten keine Überlebens Unterstützung. Die einmaligen, buschigen, gekräuselten, schlimmen Haare die sie erfolgreich bekommen hatte in den ganzen Jahren. Sie setzte sich auf den kleinen Stuhl, passend zur Eitelkeit, grabschte ihre Bürste, versuchte ihrer buschigen Unordnung zu Helfen, sie freizulassen. Sie schrie laut als sie an ihren Haaren zog, Tränen fielen aus ihren Augen und schaute sich selbst an. Scheußlich, dachte sie, wie kann ich so leben?. Sie schnappte ihren Zauberstab und zielte auf ihre Bürste, sie versuchte es noch einmal. Dieser Zauber half ihr ihre Haare von den Knoten, dem Gewirr und gekräuselten Durcheinander zu befreien. Es brauchte nicht lange, ihre Harre zu bürsten und machte keinen deutlichen Unterschied zu ihrem Gesicht. Es ließ sie etwas erwachsener aussehen und sie mochte diese Oberseite. Sie flocht ihr nun glattes Haar zu einem französischen Zopf und wechselte ihre Kleider in ein Hemd, das einmal Harry gehört hatte, welches er ihr mal als „Geschenk" gegeben hatte, weil es ihm eine Größe zu klein war, aber es war ihr trotzdem zu groß. Sie benutzte es nur wenn sie schlafen ging und es war gemütlich.

Ein leichtes Klopfen von außerhalb ihrer Tür, unterbrach ihre Gedanken als sie sich auf den Weg zum Bett machte.

„Es ist offen."

„Aber das sagt nicht, dass ich reinkommen kann bevor du mir gesagt hast, dass ich reinkommen soll", sagte er. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Harry war immer einer von diesen Jungen gewesen, die nicht hereinkamen, sogar wenn sie sagte es wäre offen.

„Dann kannst du reinkommen."

„Danke", sagte er, lief hinein und schloss die Tür hinter ihm und ging auf sie zu. „Tut mit Leid wenn ich dich wirklich vorhin verrückt gemacht habe, als du versuchst hast deinen Zauberstab zu fassen zu bekommen, aber du hast mich wirklich getreten, aber ich bin o.k. und es tut mir Leid falls du mir nicht geglaubt hast.

„Habe ich dich tatsächlich getreten?" fragte sie, zog ihre Bettdecke zurück um ins Bett zu gleiten.

„Klar hast du es getan, aber es war ein Unfall", sagte er bevor er sie ansah. Er starrte sie an und sagte nichts.

„Entschuldigung, dass ich das getan habe." Sie stieg ins Bett und zog ihre Bettdecke hoch. „Ist es das?"

Seine Augen bewegten sich nicht von ihr weg. „Du trägst das Hemd, das ich dir gegeben habe."

„Klar mach ich das. Ich mag es darin zu schlafen", sagte sie und schaute in seine Augen. Seine Augen verdunkelten sich etwas als ein Gedanke durch seinen Kopf schwirrte. Sie schläft mit dem Hemd und technisch gesehen schlafe ich mit ihr. Ich habe das Hemd trotz allem getragen. Er setzte seinen Weg zum Bett fort und setzte sich neben sie, hielt ihr Kinn mit seinem Daumen und Zeigefinger. „Du siehst herrlich aus in dem Hemd."

Hermines Augen weiteten sich etwas nach Harrys Kommentar. Scherzte er mit ihr! Über was machte er sich lustig, sie war nicht hübsch und herrlich, es traf auf sie in keinem Fall zu.

„Ich lüge nicht", sagte er, bewegte seinen Kopf näher zu ihrem Gesicht. Sie fühlte seinen Atem auf ihren Lippen. Sie schloss ihre Augen aber bald war sie enttäuscht als seine Lippen ihre Wange berührten. „Gute Nacht Hermine." Langsam stand er von ihrem Bett auf und machte seinen Weg aus ihrem Raum, schloss die Tür mit einem leisen Klick.

"Nacht Harry", wisperte sie als ihre Finger ihre Wange berührten wo Harrys Lippen kaum vor einer Minute gewesen waren. Legte ihren Kopf auf das Kissen, langsam driftete sie in den Schlaf.

Unterdessen hatte Harry seinen Rücken gegen ihre Tür gedrückt und fluchte in einem Atemzug. Er wusste es war wieder geschehen aber er war sich nicht so sicher dass er sich beherrschen konnte. Er ging zu seinem Raum und schloss die Tür, hüpfte in sein Bett befasste sich nicht mit dem Ausziehen seiner Brille und träumte von einer bestimmten Person aus seinem Gedächtnis.


	2. Authors Note

Hi an alle Reviewer!

Ich wollte euch mal fragen wie es wäre wenn ich die Story in kleineren Kapiteln reinsetzen würde, dann kommt ihr schneller zur Fortsetzung und ich steh nicht so unter Druck das Kapitel ganz schnell zu übersetzen weil ich echt gar keine Zeit für andres mehr hätte.

Das ist nur eine dumme Authors Note, aber wenn ihr mir jetzt noch sagt wie ihr das findet, dann gehts bald weiter!

Eure Lalle

P.S.: Ihr seid echt lieb ihr Reviewer!


	3. Ihr dunkelstes Geheimnis Teil 1

**Ihr dunkelstes Geheimnis**

Eine Woche war vergangen seit dem Zwischenfall mit Susan Bones. Sicher, sie fühlte noch eine gewisse Eifersucht aber sie entschied sich es hinter sich zu lassen. Bis jetzt, schaute sie ihrem besten Freund zu, der in der Luft flog während er Quidditch trainierte, Dinge schienen bisher wie es sich gehörte.

„Wenn deine Augen ihn ansehen, fallen deine Augen aus ihrer Augehöhle", sagte eine seidige tiefe Stimme hinter ihr.

"Ich schaue ihn nicht an!" sagte sie, drehte sich um und stand dem blonden Mann gegenüber.

Er grinste sie blöd an:" Ehrlich Granger und ich dachte du wärst die flotteste Hexe des Jahrhunderts. Ich schätze das ist nicht wahr." Er schob seine Hände in die Hosentaschen und grinste sie an.

„Klappe Malfoy", sagte sie, ihn anstarrend.

„Granger ich habe dich nun sieben Jahre lang verspottet und ich habe gesehen wie du Narbengesicht angeschaut hast und du glaubst wirklich ich sage du solltest Narbengesicht sagen was du für ihn fühlst", sagt e er, sah ihr geradeheraus in die Augen sehend.

"Seit wann sorgst du dich darum wie Leute sich fühlen?" fragte sie.

„Seit es sehr armselig aussieht wenn du ihn ansiehst und wie du wegrennst wenn er mit anderen Mädchen flirtet", sagte er leicht lächelnd, oder was aussah wie ein Lachen. „Sag ihm, dass Ginevra aus der Liga ist."

„Sei nicht beunruhigt darüber. Er sieht sie nur als eine Schwester. Oh und ein Wort an die Weise. Du hast ihr Herz gebrochen, Ron und Harry werden dich zerreißen du Arschloch." Sie lächelte ihn an und bemerkte sein Erkennungszeichen, ein Grinsen zurück auf seinem Gesicht.

"Wette nicht darum. Sie ist es für ewig." Er drehte sich auf dem Absatz um, verließ das Quidditchfeld mit einer sehr verwirrten Hermine.

„Hermine, ist alles ok?" schrie Harry, flog auf sie zu und blieb vor ihr stehen. „Was wollte Malfoy?"

Nichts Harry, nichts", sagte sie und ging davon. Harry kratzte sich am Kopf und wunderte sich darüber was geschehen war.

Sie stand neben einem Fenster, eingehüllt in einem roten Bademantel, sah den Vögeln beim fliegen zu. Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Das war vermutlich der beste Samstagmorgen, den sie sich jemals vorstellen konnte, ausgenommen der Tatsache, dass es gar nicht Samstag war. Es war Montagmorgen. Sie ächzte innerlich als sie sich auf den Weg zum Badezimmer machte um sich schnell zu duschen.

Trat schnell heraus, wickelte sich erneut in ihren roten Bademantel, ein Handtuch um ihr Haar, sie lief hoch zu ihrer Umkleide und suchte gründlich herum um etwas zu finden was sie anziehen konnte. Sie bevorzugte Wollröcke, knielang, zusammen mit Kniestrümpfen und einem Pullover, zog es schnell an und bürstete ihr Haar welches sie zum lachen brachte als sie einen guten Blick auf sich in den Spiegel warf. Sie hatte vergessen den Zauber von der Bürste zu nehmen. Sie entschied sich, dass nicht-gekräuselte Haar nicht zu vernichten. Sie flocht ihr Haar zu einem französischen Zopf wie sie es vor einer Woche gemacht hatte als sie zornig gewesen war. Sie ließ ihre Tasche auf die Schulter gleiten und schnappte sich ihre lebenswichtigen Bücher für den Tag, sie nahm ihre Beine in die Hand und rannte zur großen Halle, auf den Weg zum Frühstück.

Als sie eintrat, sah sie ihre zwei besten Freunde welche in einer tiefen Konversation verwickelt schienen und wusste, dass es über Quidditch war.

„Ich sag dir Harry, wenn du eine Doppelschlägerverteidigung benutzt haben wir sicher eine große Chance unser nächstes Spiel einfach zu gewinnen.", sagte Ron und biss in seine Wurst.

"Bist du sicher? Denk mal so, sicher können wir das tun, aber es wird schwer werden. Es ist nicht so wie Fred und George es gemacht hätten", Harry schaute zu Hermine auf und lächelte sie leicht an.

Etwas lächelnd öffnete sie ihre Tasche und zog ihr Tagebuch heraus. Las einen vorherigen Eintrag bevor sie sich entschied einen neuen zu schreiben.

"Aber denk an den Verlust! Krach, bumm!" rief er laut, verursachte viele Schüler, inklusive den Professoren, ihn anzusehen. „Heh, heh, tschuldigung. Sicher, wir haben nicht meine Brüder aber wir haben das verflucht beste Quidditchteam in dieser Schule." „Gut, in Ordnung . Wir versuchen es beim nächsten Training, aber wenn sich einer verletzt, schuldest du Madame Pomfrey eine gute Erklärung."

"In Ordnung, gut. Ich denke über eine nach sobald ich gegessen habe."

„Wann wird das sein sobald? Du isst immer." Sagte Hermine, tauchte ihre Feder in Tinte und schrieb in ihr Tagebuch.

„Hey nimm das zurück!" sagte Ron, seine Stimme war gedämpft wegen dem Pfannkuchen den er kaute.

„Nun Kinder, verhaltet euch eurem Alter entsprechend." Hermine rollte mit ihren Augen als sie sich wieder mit dem Schreiben in ihr Tagebuch befasste.

So das war der erste Teil ich hoffe für euch, dass es bald weiter geht....

Condor: Du beruhigst mich mit deinen einfachen aber netten Sätzen! (-:

RoryElli: Jetzt gehts weiter!

Jdsmile: Danke! Ich übersetze weiter! Auch wenn's nicht regelmäßig ist aber es geht weiter!

Fidi: Supergroßesdankeschön!

Tina: Öhm....siehe RoryElli!

Bitte, bitte Review!!!


	4. Ihr dunkelstes Geheimnis Teil 2

Soooo……jetzt geht es endlich weiter. Wir haben in der letzten Woche noch so viele Arbeiten geschrieben, dass ich überhaupt nicht mehr zum Übersetzen kam.

_Obelix72: Ich weiß es selber noch nicht. (-: Mal schauen ob das nächste Kapitel etwas Aufschluss darüber gibt..._

_D3cado: Jetzt gehts weiter.....ich hoffe, dass es dir weiterhin gefällt._

_Hallöle: Dieses noch macht mir angst....das mit den Kapiteln hab ich bei Authors Note erklärt. Aber ich versuche schneller zu werden...._

_Caroline: Das Geheimnis wir in diesem Chap aufgelöst...(-:_

**Ihr dunkelstes Geheimnis**

Malfoy hat am Samstag mit mir gesprochen. Anstatt all der normalen Widerlichkeiten die er sonst immer zu mir sagt, hatten wir eine zivilisierte Konversation. Ziemlich erschreckend, dieser neugierige Junge kann tatsächlich diese Gorillas immer um sich herum haben. Er weiß was ich weiß. Nun, mehr als er zeigt. Er sagt ich soll Harry jetzt sagen was ich für ihn fühle aber ich kann nicht. Ich kann es gerade nicht tun. Es ist nicht so, dass ich Draco Malfoy nicht zuhören will, es ist weil ich beachte was passiert wenn ich es ihm sage. Was würde mit uns sein? Was würde passieren? Wird er danach noch mit mir reden?

Ich will jetzt einfach nicht darüber reden. Nein niemals. Wir sind Freunde bis zum Ende, Das glückliche Trio. Oh wen verarsche ich! Das Sind Qualen! Ich frage mich, ob so ein sterbender fühlt. Ich werde später weiterschreiben, ich muss jetzt zum Unterricht.

Sie schloss schnell ihr Tagebuch und fasste ihre Sachen zusammen. Nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Kelchglas und verließ den Gryffindortisch.

„Hermine! Wo gehst du hin?" rief Ron quer über den Tisch.

"Arithmantik!" brüllte sie zurück und rannte aus der Großen Halle.

„Sie ist sicher eine seltsame unserer seltsamsten Freunde die wir haben," sagte Ron und nahm einen weiteren Biss von seinem Muffin.

„Nun, Entschuldigung für den Dämpfer aber ich habe auch einige Geschäfte am Haken," sagte Harry, stand auf und winkte Ron zu.

„Also komm Kumpel! Ich muss es nicht wissen," Sein Gesicht verdrehte sich etwas aber seine Augen schienen herabzufallen. „Harry, Hermine hat ihr Notizbuch vergessen."

Harry hob es langsam hoch und bemerkte ein kleines Schloss an ihm. Er öffnete es und las die erste Seite. Sie war leer aber langsam erschienen Wörter.

**Eigentum von Hermine Jane Granger**

**Versuche und lese aber ich denke kaum du wirst in der Lage sein es zu öffnen**

**Trotzdem ich gebe dir einen Rat...**

**Da ist nur ein Schlüssel den du brauchst um es zu lesen aber du musst es entziffern.**

**Nun bevor ich gehe....**

**HÖR AUF IN MEINEN SACHEN ZU LESEN!**

Harry knallte das Buch zu und konnte sich nicht helfen aber er lachte ein bisschen über die Neuheit der Freundin.

„Was ist so lustig?" fragte Ron über seine Schulter spähend.

„Hab bloß gelesen." Harry schnappte sich seine Tasche und wartete darauf dass Ron mit Lesen fertig war.

"Ah, ich sehe schon", war alles was Ron antwortete bevor er Harry allein in der Großen Halle zurückließ mit Hermines Tagebuch in der Hand.

Harry nahm einen tiefen Atemzug bevor er aus der Großen Halle life. Rannte die Flucht der Treppen hoch, er machte sich auf den Weg in Richtung Wahrsagen Klassenzimmer.

Kletterte die Stufen hoch die zum Klassenzimmer führten welches voller berauschender Düfte war, er grüßte mit einer nebelhaften Stimme, zusammen mit zusammen mit ein paar kichernden Hufflepuff Mädchen.

Er lächelte sie harmlos an, best möglich wie er konnte und setzte seinen Weg fort ganz nach hinten neben Ron.

"Warum hast du mich so zurück gelassen?" wisperte Harry Ron leise zu solange Susan Bones ihm zuwinkte und zwinkerte mit ihren Augenlidern.

„Musste zu meinem Schlafsaal gehen um mein Buch zu holen. Ich habe vergessen es in meine Tasche zu tun." Sagte er während er zu Susan Bones schaute.

"Richtig, jedenfalls wünsche ich wirklich sie sie würde aufhören mit ihren Augen zu schlagen. Das macht mich schwindelig," sagte Harry und schaute zur Falltüt als eine Blondine heraus kam und in das Klassenzimmer trat.

„Professor Trelawney?" fragte sie.

"Ah ja ich habe dich erwartet. Professor Dumbledore hat mich gebeten dich etwas zu fragen. Ich fürchte ich muss ja sagen Liebes." Professor Trelawney schien den Überblick zeitweise zu verlieren, weil sie die Blondine nicht ansah.

„Nun ja, über dies. Sie haben mich in die falsche Klasse getan und ich muss zugeben, es ist vielmehr zu leicht.," sagte sie, schaute die unsichtbare Frau an.

"Ich habe nie einen Schüler in eine falsche Klasse gesteckt, Miss Lovegood, in meinem ganzen Leben nicht," sagte sie entrüstet. Luna seufzte und setzte sich weiter hinten hin in der Nähe von Ron und Harry.

„Was macht sie hier?" zischte Ron.

„Was denkst du Ronald, ich bewege mich nach oben und ich genieße diese Klasse nicht aber ich bin an der Spitze, meiner anderen Klasse wenn du darüber nachdenkst," sagte sie träumend. Hallo, Harry."

"Hi Luna," sagte er schnell bevor er das Tagebuch öffnete und durch die Seiten blätterte. Jede einzelne Seite war leer, außer man ließ die erste Seite aus auf der die Wörter erschienen und wieder verblassten als er es schloss.

"Nun möchte ich, dass jeder tief einatmet und seine Augen schließt. Reinigt euer Gedächtnis von jedem Gedanken und ihr werdet bald jemanden oder etwas sehr deutlich sehen. Wenn ihr das wirklich macht, fokussiert diese Person oder Sache und versucht ihre Gefühle zu unterscheiden", sagte sie und ging im Klassenzimmer herum und zündete mehr Weihrauch an mit ihrem Zauberstab.

Er schloss seine Augen, versuchte seine Gedächtnis zu leeren aber die gleichen Wörter die er im Tagebuch gelesen hatte tauchten auf. Dann, nach einer Weile, Hermine trat in sein Gedächtnis. Eine Woche zuvor als er Hermine gesehen hatte wie sie sein Hemd trug. Zum Teufel, sie sieht toll aus, dachte er.

"Harry!" sagte Ron und schubste ihn grob. „Die Stunde ist zu Ende, wach auf."

Harry lag in seinem Bett und sah nun schon seit einiger Zeit auf das Tagebuch. Er verstand die Wörter nicht, wenn er sie las aber er wunderte sich darüber, was sie sagten.

Er hob es wieder hoch, öffnete es auf einer ziellos gewählten Seite und sah bloß eine leere Seite. Er seufzte tief und wollte das Tagebuch gerade wieder schließen als langsam aber sicher Wörter erschienen.

_31. Januar, 1996_

_Ich hoffe wirklich, dass dies nicht passiert ist. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll. Ich bin in meinen besten Freund verliebt. Ich weiß nicht was ich tun soll!_

Er starrte au die Seite und sah mehr Wörter auf der nächsten Seite erscheinen. Ihr Tagebuch war mit Text übersehen und er konnte sich nicht helfen aber er las den Eintrag vom Januar.

_Alles was er tut und nicht tut zieht mich an aus verschiedenen Gründen, ich kann es mir nicht nehmen. Aber ich muss standhalten. Ich verspreche mir das selber seit meinem ersten Jahr. Ich verspreche ich werde nie einen Fuß über die Grenze setzen. Ich versuche es sogar zu versprechen wenn meine Freundschaft mit ihm verletzt wird._

_Diese Vorstellung der Erwachsenen dass der menschliche Körper für alles anziehend ist, ist eine Lüge. Ich habe mich noch nie so zu jemandem angezogen gefühlt, gerade Krum und ich habe ihn nicht gerade gemocht. Er war ein guter Freund. Ich versuche mir vorzustellen jemand anderes ist mit zusammen aber er fand es vor meinem fünften Jahr heraus, es war aus und ich habe noch seinen Brief in dem er deutlich sagt, dass ich es ihm sagen soll. Ich kann es nicht tun, ich kann es wirklich nicht._

_Es ist diese verdammte Linie die mich fernhält. Aber es gibt nur eine Person, die es trotzdem zugeben wird. Mein kleines Geheimnis. Ich bin in meinen besten Freund verliebt...Harry Potter und ich weiß nicht wie lange ich fähig dazu bin es auszuhalten._

_Es ist ein nervender Gedanke, dass es mich heimsucht für den Rest meines Lebens. Jetzt, bis ich es schließlich zugebe, was ich niemals tun werde. Niemals. Nun ich muss jetzt aufhören bevor ich zu spät zu Verwandlung komme. Ich denke wir lernen heute wie man einen Stein in einen Labrador verwandelt._

_Hermine Granger_


	5. Etwas verloren, aber etwas anderes gefun...

**Etwas verloren, aber etwas anderes gefunden**

Harry lag da, starrte in das Tagebuch, die Augen geweitet und den Mund geöffnet. Er konnte nicht das richtige Tagebuch gelesen haben. Das war Hermine Granger zum Merlin! Ihr bester Freund den sie nie so gesehen hatte. Er fühlte sich schlecht, bereute, dass er jemals ihr Tagebuch gelesen hatte.

Vielleicht war es nur für kurze Zeit, dachte er. Er dachte nicht daran, dass er zweimal in ihre Privatsphäre eingedrungen war, während er durch die Seiten blätterte.

Es schien, dass es zwischen dem Rest von 1996 und 1997 es nur etwas zu beweisen gab „Abschlussprüfungen waren sehr schwer" oder „Dean Thomas hat mich ausgefragt aber ich habe traurig abgelehnt" oder wie über diesen kleinen Schock als Harry etwas über Rons und Hermines kleine Beziehung herausfand während ihrem sechsten Schuljahr.

_29. November, 1996_

_Wie kann ich das aus dieser Perspektive sehen wenn Ron seine Gefühle nicht verworfen hat? Ich nehme an, ich bin es, nicht du. Nein, jeder benutzt diese Linie. Vielleicht sollte ich ihm die Wahrheit sagen. Es ist nicht so, dass ich diese Beziehung nicht genieße, aber wir scheinen mehr in diesen Kampf verwickelt zu sein. Anstatt meiner Beziehung mit Ron, würde ich gerne mit Harry zusammen sein. Er weiß immer wie er mich aufmuntern kann, wenn ich es wirklich brauche wie zum Beispiel heute. Ron wurde wütend auf mich weil ich ihm nicht beim Lernen für den Verwandlungstest geholfen habe._

_Ich habe ihm gesagt, dass ich nicht für ihn und mich lernen kann. Er ist sehr wütend geworden und sagte:" Aber falls du mich liebst würdest du es tun! Ist es weil du mich nicht liebst sondern jemand anderen?"_

_Er hatte sogar die Nerven im Gemeinschaftsraum zu schreien, mit Schülern aus allen Jahrgängen drin. Ich spürte Harrys Augen auf mir Ruhen und ich brach in Tränen aus._

_Ich konnte sie nicht mehr zurückhalten. Ich nahm nur meine Tasche und rannte hinaus, so schnell ich konnte. Nach dem Gerenne, sitze ich hier, auf einem Felsen am See und betrachte den vereisten See. Warum macht er mich immer so unglücklich?_

_Ich habe so viele Fragen und ich denke, dass ich keine einzige beantworten kann. Ich denke ich werde meine Beziehung mit ihm beenden. Sein Herz wird zerbrechen aber das ist nicht Liebe._

_Er erwartete mehr von mir wenn er mir nicht genug gab. Er behandelte mich nicht wie jemanden den er mit seinem Herzen lieben könnte (Ü/N: Das macht keinen Sinn zum vorher gesagtem aber so hat es die Autorin geschrieben). Es ist mehr wie das Verhältnis welches wir davor hatten, beste Freunde._

_Ich brauche jemanden der mich besonders fühlen lässt und die Gefühle dich ich für ihn habe müssen erwidert werden aber sie wurden nicht erwidert. Er sieht mich nicht so. Niemand wird mich jemals Lieben. Ich denke ich werde es aufgeben müssen, die Liebe zu finden die ich suche. Meine Liebe wird niemals erwidert werden, niemals._

_Hermine Granger_

Harry schaute auf die Seite, sie war von Tränen verfleckt. Er verstand, dass sie geweint hatte solange sie auf diese Seite geschrieben hatte. Meine arme Hermine dachte er sich allein. Er stellte das Tagebuch auf seinen Nachttisch und nahm seine Brille ab, schloss seine Augen und fiel in den Schlaf.

Hermine Granger war in überhaupt keiner guten Laune. Sie hatte ihr Tagbuch verlegt und konnte sich nicht erinnern wo es war. Sie versuchte den Tag noch einmal durchzugehen schließlich erinnerte sie sich wo sie es liegen gelassen hatte und verfluchte sich still selbst.

Sie rannte aus ihrem Zimmer, zu einer Tür hinter einem Vorhang vom Schulsprecher Gemeinschaftsraum, sie öffnete die Tür welche in den Gryffindor Gemeinschafsraum führte.

"Hermine was machst du hier?" fragte Ron und schaute hinter sich. Er saß auf dem Sofa vor dem Feuer.

„Ron, hast du das Tagebuch gesehen, das meine Eltern mir vor zwei Jahren gegeben haben. Erinner dich, das eine das du gehasst hast wegen dem Schloss welches du zerbrochen hast und nicht mehr anbringen konntest", sagte sie und tappte mit ihrem Fuß ungeduldig auf den Boden.

"Ich erinnere mich an das Tagebuch und ich habe es nicht gesehen. Warum?" sagte er. Er betrachtete Hermine als sich ihre Augen mit Tränen füllten.

„Oh, Ron, es ist verloren gegangen!" schluchzte sie laut und bekam Panik. „Was soll ich tun?"

„Worüber redest du? Es ist bloß ein Tagebuch. „Hermine" Er lief zu ihr, streichelte sanft ihren Rücken.

„Es ist nicht bloß ein Tagebuch! Es enthält meinen persönlichen Kram. Meine Erinnerungen und meine Gründe warum ich es zu dir abgebrochen habe." Sie schluchzte lauter, ihre Hände verdeckten ihre Augen.

„Wenn du meine Hilfe sowieso nicht brauchst, wieso hast du mich dann gefragt?" fragte er, nahm sie am Atm und setzte sie auf das Sofa.

"Versprichst du mit, dass du nicht durchdrehst?" fragte sie.

„Versprochen."

„Ich...ähh nun ja ich habe jemand anderen verliebt und tue es immer noch aber ich weiß, dass meine Liebe nie erwidert werden wird. Ich bin so beschämt, Ron. Ich kann es nicht haben oder entweder ich kann es nicht weiter tun. Ich kann mich nicht in Harry verlieben und ich will es auch nicht aber ich kann mir nicht helfen. Ich denke immer an ihn", sagte sie und schaute ihm in die Augen. „Tut mir leid." Wisperte sie die letzten Worte als sie sah wie Ron wegen ihrem Geständnis reagierte.

_Ich habe mich entschlossen diesen Teil jetzt schon mal reinzusetzen._

_Es hat so lange gedauert weil:_

_1.: Ich war 10 Tage im Skilandheim und total von der Außenwelt abgeschlossen. (So kam es mir jedenfalls vor) 10 Tage ohne Computer, 10 unendlich lange Tage._

_2.: Bin ich im Skilandheim umgekippt (hyperventiliert)_

_3.: Hab ich Geburtstag_

_Aber ich mache ganz sicher weiter, auch wenn mal etwas dazwischen kommen sollte._

_So, wieso erzähl ich das denn eigentlich? Also: Vorhang frei für die Review Antworten:_

_D3cado: Das weiß ich noch nicht ob Ginny was mit Malfoy hat, das liegt ganz an der Autorin....ach ja noch was: sorry es tut mir voll Leid aber ich habe aus Versehen mal ein Kapitel hochgeladen und du warst superschnell und hast ein Review geschrieben bevor ich das Chap wieder gelöscht hatte. Also noch mal sorry! _liebguck

_SweetChrisi: Danke, ich hab den Satz dann gelöscht! Ich hatte mit das chap nicht noch mal durchgelesen. Informier mich weiter wenn ich was falsch mach! (:_

_La mort: Siehe Mail...._

_Rory Elli: Muhahahaha....ich bin gemeeeeeeeeeeein! (: Aber so arg dann doch nicht. Es geht weiter!_

_Jdsmile: Bei der Original Story sind bis jetzt 5 Kapitel raus. Schön, dass es dir gefällt. knuddel _

_knuddel an alle!_


End file.
